hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 2
Show #2 (K-02 REV) *Original airdate: September 14, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: February 1, 1969 and June 28, 1969 TV Guide summary: The Banana Splits offer "Doin' The Banana Split" and "The Show Must Go On." The quartet also meets 11-year-old Charley, the first of the Sour Grape Girls, a rival gang in their neighborhood. Rundown: Show K-02 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (3, 4) *Fleegle asks for a report from Snorky, chairman of the Secret Code committee, but the other Splits can’t understand the report, since Snorky is talking in secret code. (3) (This segment was shortened in the syndicated half-hour series. The full scene was included in the 1983 Worldvision Home Video release of “The Banana Splits And Friends.”) *Charlie, the Sour Grapes Bunch messenger girl, delivers a message: The Sour Grapes want to meet the toughest member of The Banana Splits in the alley. Snorky is nominated, goes out the door, and when he returns, has been smashed flatter than a pancake. (3) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Ransom.” The Arabian Knights promise Prince Raji they will help free his father, the Captain of El Arish, from the evil tyrant, Bakaar. Using their extraordinary powers, the Knights sneak into Bakaar’s palace and free the Caliph, barely escaping imprisonment themselves. Once again, the villain is outwitted, losing both his ransom and his prisoner. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (3) *Bingo is reading a book (a joke book?) and laughing, but is disturbed by a pesky fly. Bingo slams the book shut on the fly, but then the book starts to fly away. (4) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys, and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Bingo is still trying to read his book, but is still being bothered by the fly. He takes two garbage can lids and tries to smash the fly, but accidentally slams Snorky’s trunk. (4) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Get out of the cornfield) *Song: “Doin’ The Banana Split“ (Alternate Version) (3) *Danger Island 3: Link is attacked by a shark while swimming to the nearest beach, but manages to frighten him away. He reaches the beach, where a leopard finds him and a fight ensues; luckily, he is not harmed. The leopard retreats and Link collapses on the sand. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (3) *Danger Island 4: After collapsing on the beach, Link is found by Morgan. Out at sea, Dr. Haydn tells Mu-tan where the lost city of Tobanya is, but only after Leslie is threatened by him. Mu-tan tells them they will be going with him and his men, and if they do not find the lost city, they will be killed. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (4) *Riddle Time (Looks like a banana) (4) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Jewel Of India.” The King charges the Musketeers with guarding the Jewel of India prior to its presentation to the Queen of Spain. The evil Duke orders Jester, the master of a thousand disguises, to steal the gem, ensuring war between the two countries. The evil plan is averted by the diligence of the Musketeers, and the King’s gift is duly delivered to Spain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (4) *A hand inside the mailbox prevents Fleegle from retrieving the mail, but Bingo has no problem. *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Purple polka-dot pony) *Song: “The Show Must Go On” (Unreleased) (4) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Bingo is still trying to read his book and is still having problems with the fly. He swats the fly with a fly swatter and the fly retreats, opening the clubhouse door and exiting. (4) *Bingo is reading his book. There is a knock at the door. He opens the door and is smacked with a gigantic fly swatter. (4) *Fleegle, Bingo and Drooper play with a see-saw. Fleegle stands on one end, and after Bingo provides a drum roll, Drooper jumps on the other end. But instead of raising Fleegle up, Drooper’s weight breaks the see-saw. (This segment was not included in the syndicated half-hour series, but was included in the 1983 Worldvision Home Video release of “The Banana Splits And Friends.”) *The Banana Splits look into their Bananascope for a preview of the “Arabian Knights,” “Danger Island” and “Three Musketeers” segments in next week’s show. *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Syndicated Version Episode 3 *Introduction *Fleegle asks for a report from Snorky, chairman of the Secret Code committee, but the other Splits can’t understand the report, since Snorky is talking in secret code. (This segment was shortened in the syndicated half-hour series. The full scene was included in the 1983 Worldvision Home Video release of “The Banana Splits And Friends.”) *Charlie, the Sour Grapes Bunch messenger girl, delivers a message: The Sour Grapes want to meet the toughest member of The Banana Splits in the alley. Snorky is nominated, goes out the door, and when he returns, has been smashed flatter than a pancake. *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Ransom.” The Arabian Knights promise Prince Raji they will help free his father, the Captain of El Arish, from the evil tyrant, Bakaar. Using their extraordinary powers, the Knights sneak into Bakaar’s palace and free the Caliph, barely escaping imprisonment themselves. Once again, the villain is outwitted, losing both his ransom and his prisoner. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Song: “Doin’ The Banana Split“ (Alternate Version) *Danger Island 3: Link is attacked by a shark while swimming to the nearest beach, but manages to frighten him away. He reaches the beach, where a leopard finds him and a fight ensues; luckily, he is not harmed. The leopard retreats and Link collapses on the sand. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) Episode 4 *Introduction *Bingo is reading a book (a joke book?) and laughing, but is disturbed by a pesky fly. Bingo slams the book shut on the fly, but then the book starts to fly away. *Bingo is still trying to read his book, but is still being bothered by the fly. He takes two garbage can lids and tries to smash the fly, but accidentally slams Snorky’s trunk. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Jewel Of India.” The King charges the Musketeers with guarding the Jewel of India prior to its presentation to the Queen of Spain. The evil Duke orders Jester, the master of a thousand disguises, to steal the gem, ensuring war between the two countries. The evil plan is averted by the diligence of the Musketeers, and the King’s gift is duly delivered to Spain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Riddle Time (Looks like a banana) *Song: “The Show Must Go On” (Unreleased) *Danger Island 4: After collapsing on the beach, Link is found by Morgan. Out at sea, Dr. Haydn tells Mu-tan where the lost city of Tobanya is, but only after Leslie is threatened by him. Mu-tan tells them they will be going with him and his men, and if they do not find the lost city, they will be killed. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Bingo is still trying to read his book and is still having problems with the fly. He swats the fly with a fly swatter and the fly retreats, opening the clubhouse door and exiting. *Bingo is reading his book. There is a knock at the door. He opens the door and is smacked with a gigantic fly swatter. Trivia *This is the first mention of the Sour Grapes. Even though they never appeared in the show, a few episode had an 11-year-old messenger girl named Charlie, who delivers a message for them. *The first segment was shortened in the syndicated half-hour series. The full scene was included in the 1983 Worldvision Home Video release of “The Banana Splits And Friends.” *The following segment was not included in the syndicated half-hour series, but was included in the 1983 Worldvision Home Video release of “The Banana Splits And Friends.” **Fleegle, Bingo and Drooper play with a see-saw. Fleegle stands on one end, and after Bingo provides a drum roll, Drooper jumps on the other end. But instead of raising Fleegle up, Drooper’s weight breaks the see-saw. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index